custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Sing Along Jukebox (SuperMalechi's version of 1993) (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Let's Go on a Musical Adventure! is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 2 released on Wednesday, September 1, 1993. This uses the same arrangements from "Barney Live! In New York City!". Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, and the kids go on a musical adventure to see lots of music things. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Seth (Homer Ferguson) *Rupert *Jeffery (Jeffery Hood) *Harry (Robert R'chard) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Shawn (John David Bennett II) *Tosha *Min *Kathy *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Derek (Rickety Carter) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Samantha (Nicole Mandich) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette *Stella the Storyteller *Mr. Boyd *Marching Band Musicians *Clowns *Clown Bears Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's a Beautiful Day #Imagine a Place #Let's Go on an Adventure #That's What an Musical Land Is #The Marching Song #I Can Laugh #Laugh with Me #The Clown Song #Me and My Teddy #I Love Music #When I'm Old Enough to Join the Band #I'm a Fine Musician #Boom Moom Ain't it Great to Be Crazy #S-M-I-L-E #If You're Happy and You Know It #It's Good to Be Home #Ta-Ra-Ra-Boom-De-A #Everyone is Special #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Backyard Gang-Season 1 voice and Late 1990-1993 costume. *BJ has his Backyard Gang-Season 2 voice and 1990-1993 costume. *Riff has his Backyard Gang-Season 2 voice and 1990-1993 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney Live! In New York City!". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney Live! In New York City!". *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also silimar to one of the Backyard/Gang Season 1 episodes (Barney in Concert, Rock with Barney, Playing it Safe, Hop to It, Barney's Magically Musical Adventure, etc). *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also silimar to one of the Backyard/Gang Season 1 episodes (Barney in Concert, My Family's Just Right for Me, Playing it Safe, Hop to It, Everyone is Special, Barney's Magically Musical Adventure, etc). *The BJ costume used in this home video was also silimar to one of the Backyard Gang/Season 1/Season 2 episodes (Introducing BJ, Meet Riff, House Hunting with Barney, Stop, Look and Be Safe, etc). *The BJ voice used in this home video was also silimar to one of the Backyard Gang/Season 1/Season 2 episodes (Meet Riff, Barney's Easy Breezy Day, My Favorite Things, An Adventure in Make Believe, etc). *The Riff used in this home video was also seen in "Meet Riff!". *The Riff used in this home video was also heard in "Meet Riff". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Barney Live! In New York City". *The Season 2 magic sparkles to make Barney come to life are used. *First episode to use the Season 3 Barney costume. It means this costume came out in July 30, 1993. This Season 3 Barney costume is a less furry look and has more of a light magenta-purple color. *In the Season 4 pilot home videos made by SuperMalechi, they used the 1996-1997 BJ and Baby Bop costumes and the 1997-2002 Season 4-6 BJ and Baby Bop costumes as double suits. *First home video to use the Season 3 musical arrangements and background music. This means those ones came out on Wednesday, July 14, 1993. *First home video to have the Season 3 music and the Season 3 kids singing vocal together. *First episode to have Barney's Season 3 voice, which is merged of his Season 1 and 2 voices (Season 2 voice in Pitch -3). This means this Barney voice came out in July 30, 1993. *The kids' "Barney!" sound clip after he came to life was also from "Barney's Talent Show" (Pitch +1). *Due to the first appearence of the Season 3 Barney costume and voice, this was a Late 1993 Season 2 home video. *The Season 2 Barney doll used in this home video was also seen in "Stop, Look & Be Safe!". *The Season 2 Barney & Friends set is used. *The version of "Imagine a Place" uses a mix of the Barney's Beach Party arrangement and a Season 3 arrangement. *The version of "It's Good to Be Home" uses the same arrangements from "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure", with Barney's Season 3 vocal, Baby Bop's Backyard Gang-Season 1 voice, BJ and Riff's Backyard Gang-Season 2 voices and kids' Season 3 vocal *The version of I Love You has the same musical arrangements from "Season 3", with the same vocals from this version. *This marks the first use of Season 3's I Love You, with a Late 1993/1994-1997 Season 3 arrangement. However, in Custom Barney & the Backyard Gang Videos and Custom Barney Season 1-2 home videos, they used the Season 3 version of "I Love You" with some arrangements including Mid 1989-Mid 1990 Backyard Gang ones, Season 1 ones and Season 2 ones instead of mixing with the Late 1993/1994-1997 arrangement. *When Michael says "Hi!" and "Hi everybody!" to Barney and the other kids as he arrives at the school playground with his soccer clothes on, and his soccer ball, the sound clips are both taken from "Having Tens of Fun!". *When Barney and the kids say "Hi Michael!", Barney's "Hi Michael!" Forest *When BJ says "Hi everybody!" "What's going on?!" "Watch ya' doing" as he, Baby Bop, and Riff enter the school playground gate, the sound of "Hi everybody!" is taken from "Gone Fishing!", the sound of "What's going on?!" is taken from the new materiel of "Barney Safety" and the sound of "Watch ya' doing" is taken from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day", except it was pitched down to -3. *The color of the Late 1990/1991-1993 Season 1 Baby Bop costume's tummy used in this home video was purple. *Michael wears the same soccer clothes in "The Exercise Circus!" and "Having Tens of Fun!". *The same Michael's voice used in this home video was also heard in "Having Tens Lf Fun!". *Brian Eppes was born on Friday, September 14, 1979. *in the 1993 Barney & Friends Season 2 episodes, "The Exercise Circus!" and "Having Tens of Fun!", Michael's soccer socks goes on his shoes, his feet, and his legs. And they protected them from dirty things including dirty sand, bugs and dirty logs the ground. *in the 1993 Barney & Friends Season 2 episodes, "The Exercise Circus!" and "Having Tens of Fun!", the sizes of eight green spots on the Barney costume from "Having Tens of Fun!"s back were three . And Also the kind of eight green spots on the Barney costume from "Having Tens of Fun!"s back are called , and they are made of , and the shape of them are *The Season 2 Version of the Barney Theme Song is used. *Even though the Season 3 Barney costume and voice is used, his Season 2 costume from "May I Help You?" and his voice from "I Can Do That!" is used. *The preview for this video is announced by the same announcer lady named from "Barney Live! In New York City" Preview, and she works at Texas, USA in the United States. *in July 2008, the YouTube channel passantkiller does not have the real version of the 1993 Barney & Friends Season 2 episode, "Having Tens of Fun!" because Comments on the real verison of the YouTube's passantekiller2 channel TruelySonicHOG passantekiller 2, Can you upload "I Can Do That!" and "Having Tens of Fun!" where Kathy and Min sing "Hello, Goodbye"? passantekiller 2 I already upload "I Can Do That!". And sorry, I don't have "Having Tens of Fun!". But, I promise I will upload more Barney & Friends episodes, and I will try to look for it. Quotes Quote 1 *Adam: I wish Michael was here. *Barney: *Michael's voice: *Kathy: *Barney: *(Michael arrives at the school playground with his soccer clothes on, and his soccer ball) *Barney & Kids: *Michael: *Barney & Kids: *Michael: *Barney: *Michael: my soccer clothes , And Also my soccer clothes were including my soccer shirt goes on my , and my , my soccer shorts go on my , and my , my soccer socks go on my and my , and my soccer shoes go on my *Tosha: I like your uniform. It's neat! *Michael: Thanks. What are you doing today? . *Barney: Release Dates *September 1, 1993 (Barney Home Video/The Lyons Group print) *March 1, 1994 (Walt Disney Classics print) *June 12, 1996 (FOX Video print) *Feburary 23, 1997 (Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection print) Previews Original 1993 Barney Home Video/The Lyons Group release Opening #Light Blue FBI Warning Screen #Light Blue Interpol Warning Screen #Barney Home Video Logo (1992-1995, silent) #Barney & Friends Season 2 Intro #Barney's Let's Go on a Magical Adventure Title Card Closing #End Credits #The Lyons Group logo (1988-1992/1993-1996) 1994 Walt Disney Classics release Opening #1991-1097 Green FBI Warning Screens #Walt Disney Home Video logo (1991-2002) #Coming to Theatres logo #The Lion King trailer #Feature Presentation logo (1991-1999) #Walt Disney Classics logo (1992 disorted) #Barney & Friends Season 2 Intro #Barney's Let's Go on a Magical Adventure Title Card Closing #End Credits